Pokemon new generation
by Char9190
Summary: Just an average pokemon journey right? No, no it's not.  I was trying but I find it a trainwreck, review whether or not you agree with me
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: i do not own pokemon i do own main charecters**

"Come on Amber!!" A young boy age 14 yelled from across the house. He was tired of waiting for his friends to get ready. "We're going to be late in getting our Pokémon!"

"No we're not. I have everything planned out perfectly." Amber yelled while she was coming down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a rip on the right leg and a white shirt.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, let's go NOW." He was growing even more impatient than he already was… if that was possible.

"Charles, I know your worried about being late and not getting the Pokémon that you want but seriously, chill." She told him, "Besides, we haven't even eaten yet."

She knew he was "starving" but that didn't stop him from rushing her, "I know, but, we can eat AFTER we have our Pokémon right? Besides we still need to go get Riley, Alex and Abby.

"Oh fine." She wasn't very happy about skipping breakfast either but she knew Charles was the most hardheaded guy on the planet. They bolted out the door of the house and ran straight to the Pokémon center to find the others. They were late however, since everyone has already left for Professor Rowan's lab. "See! I told you we would be late!" He was absolutely fuming because they could of ran straight to the lab since they were going to be late to catching up with their friends, but no, they had to run a completely different way in the opposite direction of the lab.

When they finally got to the lab they found everyone waiting outside the lab. "About time you got here." Riley yelled, "But I guess you didn't miss too much considering it seems no ones allowed in ye…" he was cut off when the door of the lab flew open and slammed him to the ground. "What the heck, Watch where you are going!"

(Charles's P.O.V. because I'm tired of typing names)

I could tell riley was going to say curse at the person but he stopped himself when he saw it was the professor and his daughter, Emily. "Alright everyone, come in and choose your Pokémon." As we went in we saw six pokeball on a table. The professor went up to them and called each one out so we could pick. The Pokémon were, Starly, Growlithe, Riolu, Piplup, Treeko, and Pikachu. "Ok I'll choose first." Riley was heading straight for the Pikachu when it let loose a thunder shock and Riley fell flat on the floor muttering, "that's... ok… I love you... Too… ouch…" Apparently Riley didn't learn his lesson since he got back up picked up Pikachu and started hugging it, to yet again being electrocuted… "Um are you sure you want Pikachu Riley?" Amber asked him.

He quickly got up and yelled, "YEAH! Each time it e..." but he was cut off by being electrocuted yet again. "Pikachu is a girl Riley. Not and it. She's very defensive of herself." Emily was getting tired of seeing Riley get shocked, getting back up again, messing up and getting shocked… such a vicious cycle!

"Ok… anyway, each time SHE shocks me it's a real rush! It's awesome!" Everyone looked at him with the same 'wow' expression on their faces.

"Anyway moving on, who's next?"

Next up was Alex who picked the Growlithe. The Growlithe seemed pretty happy with it. "Ok just so I don't get roasted and dipped in BBQ sauce, what's the gender of the Growlithe?" He found out it was a female too and we moved on.

Next up was me and I picked the Riolu, but when I approached it I got punched in the stomach. Since I got punched in the stomach I guessed it was a male and got punched again. "Female huh," I gasped, and with that, she dragged me away.

"Uh ok… I'll pick next." Amber walked up to the Piplup and actually asked if the Pokémon would come with her. The Pokémon said yes and we moved on.

"I'll have Treeko!" Abby said as she walked over to the Treeko it jumped onto her and climbed up onto her shoulder.

"I guess I'll go with Starly." Emily said as the bird Pokémon landed on her shoulder.

**Please don't flame if you don't like it. It's my very first fan fiction, and sorry it's short next one will actually be long**


	2. Chapter 2

**For writers purposes forget that I said Growlithe was a female in chapter one, and I decided to cut Abby out of the picture but I may bring her back later.**

**Author's note: I do not own Pokémon I just own these Characters.**

**Characters:**

**Charles 14**

**Amber 14**

**Alex 15**

**Riley 14**

**Emily 15**

(**Charles's Pov**)

After getting their Pokémon they headed outside when three people showed up being nice. Too nice, "Your part of team rocket aren't you?" I asked plainly and when I said this they started their motto.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"

Then I broke into their 'Song', "Went blasting off again! Riley."

"Pikachu! Thundershock now!" but when he looked down at Pikachu he was surprised, the Pokémon did nothing but sit there staring at him, "please?" he tried again.

"Pika!" the Pokémon turned around jumped towards team rocket and used Thundershock sending team rocket flying.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they yelled as they flew out of sight.

"Morons…" we all muttered at the same time. "Well at least we all agree. Anyway, what are you guys going to be? Coordinator? Pokémon master? Breeder?"

Alex looked at Emily and without thinking said, "Breeder" She could tell what he was thinking and pounded him upside the head with a mallet.

"Ouch!! What was that for!" he screamed at her, "wait… where in the heck did you get a mallet?"

"What does it matter? I hit you with a mallet."

He just stood there not sure what to say at all until I asked him, "Want to have a Pokémon battle?" he agreed.

**(Writer's Pov. Just looks better this way**)

"Growlithe, go!" Alex shouted.

"Come on out, Riolu!" Charles yelled, throwing his Pokéball as Alex threw his.

"Grrrrr..." Growlithe stood in front of Alex, looking loose and ready to battle.

Riolu appeared in front of Charles in a flash of light. "Ri!" she growled, striking a defensive pose with her arms.

"You first!" Alex yelled with a smirk.

Charles nodded. "Use Force Palm, Riolu!"

"Olu!" Riolu screeched, running up to Growlithe with a speed so immense, the puppy Pokémon could barely watch. "Ri!" The blue Pokémon stabbed the Fire-type in the chest with her glowing palm.

"Lithe!" Growlithe screeched, backing up in surprise. He crouched down defensively and growled.

"Ember, Growlithe!" Alex yelled

Growlithe sat down and moved his head upward, looking like he was going to howl, blowing fire out of his jaws. He quickly leaned forward on all four paws, spitting fire at Riolu.

"Dodge it!" Charles yelled. He watched in pride as his Pokémon dodged many of the sparks that came his way. "And use –" He paused, his eyes wide, as Riolu was knocked backward from a hit. "Riolu!" he shouted in surprise.

"Ri..." Riolu moaned slowly, standing back up and holding her side as if it pained her greatly. Upon removing her paw, the Pokémon saw that she had a singe there and had been burned.

Charles bit his lip. "Hurry and use Force Palm again!"

Riolu, her palm lighting up purple and her other one holding her side, raced forward at Growlithe. With a cry of anger, the blue Pokémon leaped up and jabbed Growlithe on the head with her glowing palm. The Fire-type scrabbled backwards, falling on his side.

"Ember! Hurry!" Alex screamed. "Come on, Growlithe!"

"Counter!" Charles yelled quickly, but he really wasn't thinking since counter

only works against physical moves. As the embers shot toward Riolu, the Fighting type's eyes started to glow as it calmly watching as the fire flew toward it. Just as it was about to hit she jumped out of the way with incredible speed.

"Use Bite!" Alex shouted.

"Hurry! Use Quick Attack, Riolu!" Charles retorted.

Growlithe hurtled toward Riolu, his jaws extended and his fangs bared. Riolu, however, with great speed, leaped over Growlithe and slammed into him by his back. Growlithe yelped and fell over suddenly as Riolu stood calmly.

"Growlithe!" Alex yelled in shock. "How...?"

"Good job, Riolu!" Charles laughed as Riolu hopped toward him again.

"Return, Growlithe." Alex said as he pointed the pokeball at his fainted Pokémon.

(**3 hours later at the Pokémon center**)

"What's with Alex? He's tried to flirt with every girl here… EXCEPT US!" Emily, even though she hated it when guys tried to flirt with her, was getting a 'little' jealous. "I'm not sure Emily, I mean, maybe he's just dense to how much your jealous you are when he's talking to other girls." Amber quickly started to regret what she said.

"WHAT! I am NOT jealous of those little…" She was cut off by loud speaker saying it was curfew and to go to bed. "

"Well let's go I guess." Amber said

"Yeah…" Emily agreed while walking down a hall to their room.

When they opened the door to the room they saw it had two beds, a TV, and a bathroom with shower. "This really isn't like most Pokémon centers that have bunk beds that's all." Amber said.

(**Hour Later in guys room [Charles Pov.]**)

'I wonder what the girls are doing…' I thought to myself, "Hey guys, not that watching TV watching you two kill each other isn't fun but, I wonder what the girls are doing." Both of them stopped fighting when I said that and Alex got a mischievous look on his face. "What are you thinking Alex?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing, nothing certainly not thinking of sneaking into their room and well you get the picture." Just as he said that Riolu popped out of her Pokéball and punched him in the back. "Aw heck... that hurt..." after that Riolu jumped on my bed, looked at Alex and laughed at him. I guessed that he forgot that 1. Pokémon can still hear us even when inside of the Pokéball, and 2. there was a female in the room… but he probably didn't think a Pokémon would care much a less know what was going on.

"Well I guess I have to agree with Alex…" I stopped myself when I saw she was starting to use force palm, "HOLD IT RIOLU! Let me finish!" She cancelled the attack. "I'm just saying I'm curious to what the girls are doing." And right there she force palmed me in the stomach. "ooh….. my…… go…."

"Hmm curiosity killed the cat… or in this case the Charles." Riley chuckled.

"Dude it wasn't that funny." Alex told him. "Shut up Alex. What do you know?" Truth was… A LOT more than Riley…

**Even though Alex was probably going to get killed for going to the girls room he did anyway. Here was the conversation.**

Alex walked into the girls room to see what they were doing, "Awe I was hoping you'd be changing." he joked, "Wait... where'd you get the ice cream?"

"The writer's fridge" Emily replied.

"Oh..."


End file.
